Gakuen Alice! The Next Generation!
by MKBianca
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had their twin children enroll in the academy against their will. Suddenly the two mysteriously disappeared and it's now up to their children to find their whereabouts, with of course, their parents' FRIENDS to help them.
1. Welcome to Alice Academy

_Whoosh... Whooooshhh..._

"We can't take them to the Academy! You, yourself basically know that!"

"Of course I do, Natsume, but we have no choice! At least we can ensure their safety in the Academy than in here."

"We can take care of them in here. We can handle that Anti-Alice Organization."

"You're saying that, but - "

"Mikan. Our children, no doubt, will end in the Dangerous Ability class and you know what kind of stupid things that are stored there! We can never ensure their safety since they'll be working for the government too, like what I did in the past. We can _definitely _handle Z, don't worry!"

"Natsume, listen to me. The elementary school principal isn't there anymore, since Narumi-sensei has taken his place. If he learns about our children, he won't place them in DA... I'm sure of it! So please, Natsume - !"

_Bang! Bang!_

"W-What's...?"

"Mikan! Take our children to the back door! I'll take care of this!"

"I-Is that tha AAO?"

"Go! Mikan!"

...

"M-Mom? W-What's happening? Why do I hear gunshots?"

"Sshh, please don't say anything, Rei... Just keep running."

"Where's dad?"

"Your dad will come soon, Anzu... Right now, we should bring you to the Academy."

"Academy?"

"Listen to me, kids... I'm going to enroll you inside Alice Academy. You should look for Narumi-sensei for further instructions, and introduce yourselves as Natsume's and my children. Do you understand me?"

"I-I don't! What are you talking about, mom?"

"MIKAN!"

"N-Natsume! What happened?"

"I managed to eliminate a few of them. Where do you plan on going now?"

"Like I said, I'm going to enroll them into Alice Academy. That's our only choice!"

"Tsk, fine. Rei, Anzu, you guys behave, okay? Don't worry, almost everyone in the academy know you, so you'll be fine. Mikan, let's go."

"Thank you, Natsume."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1 - Welcome to Alice Academy<strong>_

"Hmmmmphhh..." Hyuuga Anzu groaned in mischief.

"Look, Anzu. Groaning like a monster won't change anything." Hyuuga Reishi tries to comfort her brother indirectly, which the other didn't accept. "Mom and dad left us here and that's how it is."

"_That's_ why I'm groaning. They left us here just like that without us even knowing anything. That's crap."

"Anzu! Stop mimicking dad. It doesn't suit you." It was Reishi's another indirect comfort.

Because of this, Anzu gave a deathly glare like his dad used to. "...Mimicking...?"

"H-Hey! You still have no full control of your Alice! If you get angry, you might just damage the whole room!"

After a while, a knock on the door was heard. A blonde man entered and smiled at the children.

"So... You must be the new Alice candidates?"

Anzu snorted. "What else?"

"Woah, that's a nice greeting you gave me there, mister. Hello~ there, missy... You look so VERY cute~! My goodness, haven't I seen you before? ~"

"Um, I believe not..." Reishi replied in an embarrassed state, and tried to change the topic. "U-Uhh, are you, by any chance..."

"My name is Narumi, and you can call me Naru, or Naru-chan, or whatever you like! I'm the so-called MHESPE! [Most Handsome Elementary School Principal Ever!]."

"Shut the crap." Anzu glared, and the water inside a glass nearby suddenly boiled.

"T-That's very unpolite for a kid like you, mister..." Narumi tried his best to smile even after Anzu's rudeness, but suddenly thought of something. He feels like he had seen this action before.

"W-Well then! May I ask your names...?" Narumi desperately tries to ignore the 'selfish' kid.

"Ah," Reishi stood up. "My name's Hyuuga Reishi and this is Hyuuga Anzu. We're twins."

"Oh?" Narumi again suddenly ended in a deep thought. He's sure he had heard the name 'Hyuuga' before, but where...?

"Ah yes, sensei!" Reishi rose again from her seat after a quiet conversation with her brother. "Our parents told us to tell you about them!"

Narumi raised his eyebrow. "R-Really? Tell me what?"

"Our parents told us that... _'Tell Narumi-sensei that you are the children of Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan_._'_"

Narumi's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

Yey! I finally made the first chapter... Please review and tell me what you think! :)_**  
><strong>_


	2. Author's Note

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER 16 YEARS...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTERS<strong>_

**Hyuuga Mikan & Hyuuga Natsume **- had twin children [Reishi and Anzu], mysteriously disappeared [28 y/o]

**Hyuuga Reishi **- main character [10 y/o]

**Hyuuga Anzu** - main character [10y/o]

**Nogi Hotaru** - High School Principal [28 y/o]

**Nogi Ruka** - Science Teacher, Active Ability Teacher [28 y/o]

**Nogi Ryuu** - main character [10y/o]

**Youichi Hijiri** - 1st year middle school, Reishi and Anzu's senpai, [19 y/o]

**Tobita Yuu** - Math Teacher, Latent Ability Teacher [28 y/o]

**Tsubasa Andou** - Japanese Teacher, Special Ability Class Teacher [31 y/o]

**Tsubasa Satsuki** - Youichi's classmate, Shadow Alice [19 y/o]

**Shouda Sumire** - Middle School Principal [28 y/o]

**Kokoroyomi** - School Guard [28 y/o]

**Narumi Anju**- Elementary School Principal [43 y/o]

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY<strong>_

Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume had twin children named Reishi and Anzu. Just after they enrolled their children in Gakuen Alice, the two have mysteriously disappeared. When the two children know of this, they will do everything they could to find them with the help of their friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

Okay! So there'll be a LOT of changes in this story since it takes place sixteen years after the manga's story, and that Mikan and Natsume won't be showing [a bit] here, sorry 'bout that.

BUT! I'll assure that their twin children will inherit their personality. The girl will inherit half of Mikan and Natsume's, and the boy will inherit all of Natsume's. :)

Some of the original characters will appear though, it's just they've _aged_, but it'll be fine. I just hope you'll get used to their new personalities.

The story will start in the next chapter. I want someone to review so I will make sure I could continue the story. Hope you'll like it! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>MISTAKE! :P<em>**

Thank you VERY much ~macchi-chan for spotting this HUGE mistake of mine! I'm sorry, I really never thought of their supposed ages, so I left it like there... I forgot that Mikan and Natsume were just 12 y/o at that time...! OMG, it's so humiliating... Thank you again, macchi-chan!

Well don't worry now, I've already edited it so I guess it'll be no problem. But I'm thinking of deleting their ages so it'll just depend on your imagination how old they really are, but for now, please enjoy. :)


	3. MHESPE! Narumi sensei

"W-What did you say again...?" Narumi asked again in shock, unable to swallow the children's words.

"So you're deaf," Anzu snapped as he placed his feet on the table.

Tsk. This guy _definitely is _Natsume's son.

"L-Look... You guys should've heard about this academy and... You guys have your... Alices, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Reishi happily answered. "We have the same Alices since we're twins!"

"And what kind of Alice is that?" Narumi is at least a bit happy because there's the younger version of Mikan.

"We have the Fire Alice," Reishi answered instinctively, which again, caused Narumi to almost faint in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 - MHESPE! NARUMI-SENSEI<br>**

"Y-You guys inherited Natsume-kun's Fire Alice?" Narumi grabbed a hanky and wiped his sweat out. "That's all right with mister... But you, missy?"

"I-Is there something wrong, Narumi-sensei?" Reishi asked, worried. "So what if we have the Fire Alice?"

Narumi kept silent for the moment. He knows exactly what'll happen after this: once he enrolls the two, they will end up in elementary class B, and their class group will be...

"The Dangerous Ability class..." Narumi whispered in disappointment, which fortunately wasn't heard.

"N-Narumi-sensei?"

"O-Okay, children. Before I enroll you, I would like to tell you about my relationship with your parents. We were once very close when they were still students, you know."

"Yeah, we know," Anzu snapped again. "Dad actually talks about you a lot, saying _'There's an old man named Naru who crossdresses'_, _'He's a perverted fool'_ and _'He's a wrinkled old narcissist'_."

"N-Natsume-kun did...?" Narumi grew irritated and clenched his fist, desperately wanting to hit this 'selfish moron'. "W-Well, I wasn't really what Natsume-kun said I was..."

"Anyhow," Reishi comes back to the topic, "What kind of relationship do you have with our parents?"

"You see, I was actually the one who enrolled your parents here in the academy. I became their guide. I am also very, very close with your grandmother when she was young. Ah, such memories." Narumi suddenly shone.

"Really?" Reishi gets more excited with her meeting with Narumi. "Then do you know what's recently happening to them now?"

"Eh." Narumi's 'narcissm moment' suddenly disappeared and gets surprised. "What do you mean, my dear?"

"Y-You don't know?" Reishi's eyebrows raised. "We were recently being chased by so-called AAO. We managed to hide using my mom's Barrier Alice, but when its power ended, we were found by the organization and we were forced to enroll in here."

"W-What did you say? You were being chased by the organization?" Narumi is again ever-shocked. "I-I'm sorry, we haven't had contact ever since you were born, so I'm not really sure what happened with them. Do you know where they are now?"

"No, after we got inside the academy, they flew out of sight."

Narumi leaned on his back and thought for a while. He hopes that the two were fine... And he believes in them since the both of them are very powerful and are a legend in the academy.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. We will try to find the whereabouts of your parents. I will let the High School Principal know of this." Narumi stood up and stretched. "Well then, I should arrange your enrollment papers and stuff so you could start your first class! Please wait here a moment."

As Narumi leaves, the two children started their own conversation.

"Hey, do you think old narcisisst is hiding something?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason I don't want to think about it. But isn't it cool? Narumi-sensei has known of our parents ever since thy enrolled! Even our grandparents!"

"Then he's _really _old for a narcisisst. Yuck."

"Oh come on, Anzu... Anyhow, don't you feel excited that we're going to enroll in an elite academy like this?"

"Aren't you worried with our parents, Rei?"

"Of course I am, but they enrolled us here in the academy so I'm sure they want us to have fun like mom always says!"

"I don't know. You know what, I feel like wandering around for a bit. You stay here." Anzu gets up from the chair and starts to leave the room.

"H-Hey Anzu! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'll return immediately, so stay here." Anzu then closed the door and left, leaving Reishi inside.

...

While walking, Anzu savours the surroundings. The building hallways looks so cool and it really feels like it's a wealthy and elite school. The hallway is empty and there are no students around. It's class hours, so that should be it.

He then tried to use his Alice to test it, and he managed to light a flame in front of him, but it's not what he expected to be. He's always unable to control his powers like his sister and that's what always makes him furious. His Alice is actually based in his mood.

After moments of walking, he finally decided to go back. Forgetting where his sister is, he retraces his steps to go back. While on the way, he encountered two people walking towards his place.

It looks like a teacher and a student.

"Oh, hello," the teacher noticed Anzu and greeted him with a smile. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you the new Alice candidate?"

Anzu just stared at him blankly.

"Well, I take that as a yes," the teacher laughed. "You can call me Nogi-sensei and I will be your Science teacher when you enroll. What's your name?"

"Anzu."

"Oh, Anzu, huh? You know what, I think I've heard that name before... But there're so many names mixed up in my mind already! Oh yes, this student with me will be your classmate too. He's my son. Ryuu, introduce yourself."

"Should I really, dad? He's just some kid." Nogi's son, Nogi Ryuu, groaned.

"Of course you should. You're the class representative, you should be the one to guide the new student."

"There's no need. I don't wanna meet with new guys right now."

"Ohh, Ryuu..." Nogi smiled helplessly to the glaring Anzu. "Sorry, Anzu-kun, please bear with my son. He's just acting tough sometimes, but he's really kind at heart."

Anzu continues to glare while the father and son continue to argue.

"Anyway, Anzu-kun, you should meet with the ESP - I mean - MHESPE! right now to arrange your enrollment. The room is that way to the left."

Anzu stared at Nogi and to his son, and then left. Nogi was left confused.

"Why do I get the feeling..." Nogi thinks, "That I've seen him before?"


	4. First Day: Tobita sensei

"Ah, finally you've arrived!" Reishi exclaimed as she saw Anzu enter the room. "Well? Well? How do I look?"

Anzu stared at his sister from head to toe and toe to head many times, secretly admiring the _cuuteness_ of her sister with her NEW uniform.

"Of course you look cute, Rei-chan! You look very much like your mother!" Narumi then handed Anzu his uniform. "Here you go then, Anzu-kun. Now go over there and change."

Anzu snatched the uniform from Narumi's hand and stomped off inside the dressing room, leaving Narumi's face blank.

"U-Um, Rei-chan, is your brother always like that?"

"Oh, Anzu? Yes, pretty much," Reishi replied as she continued to dance in front of the mirror. "If he's acting somewhat like that it means he just met someone that he doesn't like."

"O-Oh..." Narumi scratched his head. "Could that be... Me?"

Reishi laughs. "Not really sure, either."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 - FIRST DAY; TOBITA-SENSEI<strong>

"Wow! You look absolutely stunning, Anzu-kun!" Narumi clapped his hands in delight as soon as Anzu came out of the room. "Very much like your father! ~_Especially the attitude_..."

Anzu, however, threw a deathly glare towards Narumi again.

"W-Well then," Narumi cleared his throat, "The representatives of your class will be coming here soon to meet with you. You will also be meeting your adviser soon enough."

_Knock, knock. _"Class B representatives."

"Speaking of which! Here they are!" Narumi opened the door and two children entered. "Okay kids, they are Rei-chan and Anzu-kun, your new classmates."

One of the representatives stared blankly at Anzu. "Y-You!"

Anzu, on the other hand, avoids to look at him.

" 'Y-You?' " Reishi asked. "Anzu, do you know him?"

"Somewhat."

"Hey, You! Don't turn your back on me! You're just new and You're already showing your bad conduct?" Well, well. That representative is actually Nogi-sensei's son, Ryuu.

Narumi tried to get between them. "U-Umm, Ryuu-kun, don't need to get too worked up. Anzu-kun is actually - "

"I'm talking to you, You!" Ryuu stomped is feet and heads towards Anzu, which in return burned Ryuu's hair. "W-What the - ?"

"A-Anzu!" Reishi grabbed Anzu's shoulders. "Don't use your Alice! It's dangerous!"

Narumi again tried to get between them. "Now, now - "

"You'll pay for this, You!" Ryuu stomped his foot in the ground once again and this time, the ground rumbles like an earthquake.

"Nogi-kun, that wasn't necessary." The other representative stopped Ryuu from his rage by making a lampshade hit him with the bulb. Ryuu then fell in the ground, but didn't faint.

"Thank you, Ria-chan," Narumi wiped his sweat with his hanky again. Who knows behing the ESP will be _this _hard. "Anyways, Ryuu-kun. Please don't waste your Special Star rank... It'll be bad."

Ryuu gets up and cleans himself with a gust of wind circling around him.

"WOAH!" Reishi suddenly stepped forward and stared at Ryuu. "What great Alice! You can control air!"

Ryuu was about to tell Reishi that she's stupid WHEN he gets shocked and saw Reishi's _cute _face close to his. He then scrambled to the very edge of the room in shock, _blushing_.

"What's wrong?" Reishi asked _innocently_.

"Y-Y-Y-You...! U-U-U-U-Umm..." Ryuu replied _innocently stupid_.

Narumi, the representative Ria and Anzu stared at the "Ryuu-who-looks-harrassed". Then they all share cheesy faces with each other and then stared at Reishi who knows nothing.

Yep, they already knew.

"So sinful, this boy..." Narumi's eyes glistened. "_Definitely_ like his father."

"Now, now, Ryuu-chan..." Representative Ria smiled stupidly. "It's all right, _it_ won't harm you."

However, Anzu stayed quiet.

"W-W-W-W-What are you talking about...! I-I-I-I'm not..." Ryuu tries to look directly at Reishi's eyes but his wobbling knees prevented him.

Narumi just laughed and realized it was late. "Well well! Maybe it's time to go now, shall we? Representatives, I'll be counting on you. Please take your new classmates to Tobita-sensei, okay?"

The representatives, after getting relieved, left the room with the two Hyuuga.

...

Once they arrived inside the classroom, a feminine teacher went and opened the door. He's so delighted to see the twins and hurriedly pushed them inside the classroom.

"So, are you children really are Hyuuga Reishi and Anzu?" The teacher whispered excitedly.

"Y-Yes..."

"Oh my! How big you've grown! Reishi-chan, you look very much like your mother! And you, Anzu-kun..." The teacher examined Anzu from head to toe. "Oh yes! _Very much _your father!"

While the teacher's kept admiring the two, the two, however just stared at him blankly.

"Another weirdo." Anzu whispered.

"You think?" Reishi whispered back.

"You know, I've been starting to notice that everyone we meet here knows about our mother and father."

"Yeah... I've been thinking about that earlier too."

"Do we really much look like our parents?" Anzu asked.

"Who knows." Reishi shrugged.

"ANYWAYS!" The teacher finally stopped her nonsense blabbing. "Class, they are your new classmates! They're twins. Oh my, you're twins! This is the first time I'm handling twins in my class!" And there goes another blabbing.

"Okay, OKAY!" After five minutes, he finally stopped _again_. "So. Their names are Hyuuga Reishi-chan and Hyuuga Anzu-kun. Do you, class, by any chance, hear their name familiar?"

The class mutter for a moment and they all agreed.

"Isn't 'Hyuuga' the surname of one of The Legends in the school?" A student exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember it's Hyuuga Natsume, if I'm not mistaken." Another student said.

"The other legend is named Sakura Mikan, right?" Another one.

"There are a few others too, but I forgot..." Another one.

"Why, sensei?" In chorus.

"WELL," the teacher stared at the twins. "These two are their children."

The classroom was suddenly covered with huge noise and rumbles.

...

~After thirty minutes of "Amazing!" words...~

...

"What's with this class?" Anzu gasped for his breath after being _stepped_ by students.

"I-I don't... Know..." Reishi was panting too. "But I like it. They all love us!"

"OF COURSE they would," The teacher exclaimed happily again. "Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Tobita Yuu, your class adviser. Call me Tobita-sensei. I'm a very close friend of your parents."

"_Another_ close friend?" Anzu snapped. "Almost everyone we meet around here are our parents' close friends!"

Tobita suddenly kept quiet and that surprised the whole class.

Reishi elbowed Anzu. "Now what did you say?"

Anzu's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything! At least I know not..."

"Ah, NO, NO... It's all right." Tobita scratched his head. "Well, almost all of your teachers here are your parents' close friends. Your parents... If you hadn't known... Are one of the _greatest_ people ever known in the academy. And it's because of them why many of our friends remained here and decided to protect this school."

"Really?" Reishi's eyes glowed. "Protect it from what?"

"From never-ending pursuers... The AAO."


	5. Science Class? Nogi sensei

"The AAO?" Reishi asked in surprise. "The AAO's coming after the school too?"

"Y-Yes, I'm afraid..." Tobita replied anxiously. "Well, not all of our friends were protecting the school though... There are some who actually joined with the organization and are fighting against us..."

"Then you don't call them your friends if that's the case." Anzu again snapped.

"I-I think so... But whatever we say, Mikan-chan always disapproves of us." Tobita took another deep breath. "She actually wanted to stay in the school too, but because of the recent changes happening, she and Natsume-kun were forced to flee and hide. I-It's very complicated..."

"We already know that," Anzu crossed his arms. "We were actually involved the whole time, that's why they also forced us to enroll in this school."

Tobita's eyes widened. "They forced you here? Why?"

"We were actually..." Reishi reached for her teacher's ears and murmured... "...also pursued..."

"REALLY?" Tobita screamed, which made the whole class do the same in surprise. The three people were already having a nice chitchat over there... They're already ignoring the class.

"D-Do you know where your parents are now?"

"Sadly, no." Reishi's excited face turned the opposite. "They kept telling us that it'll be okay. We believe them since they're actually The Legends and are really powerful, so I have complete trust in them."

Tobita smiled nicely and thought, _'Mikan-chan should really be proud to have children like this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 - SCIENCE CLASS...? NOGI-SENSEI<strong>

It's now break time. Tobita's class ended up as self-study because of his excitement in meeting The Legends' children... But because of the news he's heard, he can't wait but to tell it to Mikan and Natsume's _closest _friends.

"What? So _that boy _really IS Natsume's son?" It was the Science Teacher Nogi Ruka, just ultimately shocked when he finally realized that he _did _met Natsume's son, Anzu a while ago.

"Yes! And did you know? They were being pursued by the AAO so much that they finally forced their children to enroll here! Do you think there's something wrong?"

"There might be, since Natsume was _so _against them being enrolled here. The last time I have contact with him was when they were like 5 years old... So I really have no idea what happened now. They discovered that their children had the Fire Alice when they were just 2 years, and because of this Natsume tries to get Mikan steal it... However, Mikan refused, so it then ended up like this."

"Really?" Tobita cupped his mouth. "I have no idea about that! If that's the case, they will end up in the Dangerous Ability class! That'll be bad!"

"We can't let them," Nogi stood up. "I'm sure Natsume never wanted their children to be exactly what he is in the past. We should convince the MHESPE! to not let those two end up in the DA."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It's Narumi-sensei, after all. He has this very deep relationship with Sakura's family, I'm sure he won't also let the two get there." Nogi arranged his papers and opened the door to leave. "I'll be going to their class, Tobita-sensei. Please go inform my wife - I mean - the VAHSPE! (Very Awesome High School Principal Ever!) about this."

Tobita nodded and Nogi left.

_Does having nicknames like MHESPE! and VAHSPE! really necessary? O_O_

...

"Good morning class! (10am classes)" As soon as he entered the room, Nogi eagerly looked for Reishi and Anzu's faces. "Well then, there are our two new students. Are you guys friendly with them?"

"Hell yeah! They're The Legends' children!" A student snapped.

Nogi glared a bit to that student, and back to the twins. He stared at both Anzu and Reishi deeply.

_'Really... They really resemble Natsume and Sakura...'_

" 'They really resemble Natsume and Sakura...' " A student with a Mind Reading Alice blurted out, which annoyed Nogi a bit.

"That's the tenth time we've heard that." Nogi's eye caught Anzu again, and this time he saw Anzu lift up his feet on the table. Very much like Natsume.

"Oh, but you really do," Nogi smiled. "And that's what _cute _about it." He then smiled more at Reishi.

"Anyways," he continued as he picked up a chalk. "You guys are still new, so I'll introduce myself once again. My name is Nogi Ruka or Nogi-sensei to be precise. I am your Science Teacher. I heard you both have the Fire Alice... I see you inherited your father's amazing powers."

"I don't find it amazing," Another student snapped, which is actually Ryuu who has his feet over the table too. "Dad, mine is more great, right?"

"Ryuu, please call me sensei while in class." Nogi sighed. "Of course yours is great, that's why you're ranked Special Star, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Reishi stood up and stared at Ryuu. Ryuu then blushed scarlet as he almost fell down on the floor in shock again. "Ryuu-kun, what kind of Alice do you have? I've seen you used air, but what kind of Alice is that?"

"Ah, Hyuuga-san," Nogi felt a little awkward in calling his best friend's surname with a '-san', and because there are two Hyuuga's, he finds it _more _awkward to call Reishi 'Hyuuga-san' and Anzu 'Hyuuga-kun'.

"U-Umm... Reishi-san," Nogi corrects himself, "Ryuu's Alice is actually considered as one of the rarest Alices of all. The Elemental Alice. It consist of four elemental Alices: Water, Air, Fire and Earth. It is also considered as very powerful that's why he's already ranked like this."

"Really? How great!" Reishi continued to stare at the very red Ryuu.

"But sensei," the class rep Ria raised her hand. "I've been wanting to ask this for some time now. If the Elemental Alice is consisted of four Alices, why does he only have three?"

Reishi's eyes widened. "What's missing?"

"Ryuu doesn't have the Fire Alice." Nogi smiled. "I-I don't know why too, but there should be some reason..."

"I see now." It was Anzu. His bright red eyes stared at Ryuu's, and suddenly shows this evil smile. "That's why it seem like you hate me. It's because you're jealous of me since I have the Fire Alice, and you don't."

"W-What did you say?" Ryuu again stomped at the ground and managed to shake _only _Anzu's place. He's definitely pissed.

"R-Ryuu, stop!" Nogi ran towards his son and grabbed his wrists. "Do you want me to send you to Narumi-sensei? Do you want me to decrease your Star Rank?"

Ryuu suddenly calmed down and the shaking stopped. He snatched his arms away from Nogi's grip and sat down. He then looked at his father with threatening eyes. "You know mom won't let you do it."

Nogi sweat-dropped. He seems to be used with this. "A-Anzu-kun, sorry about what happened."

Anzu just rolled his eyes away from Ryuu's sight.

"Anzu, are you all right?" Reishi taps Anzu's shoulder and tried to comfort him, but Anzu just shoved it away.

"Come on, it's not like I'm damaged or anything." Anzu's eyes then suddenly glistened. "But if we're talking about it in a different way, you can say I'm not all right."


	6. VAHSPE! Imai sensei

"Well then!" Nogi claps his hands as soon as the 'fight' ended. "Reishi-san, Anzu-kun, you will be meeting with the HSP - oh god, I mean - VAHSPE! for a special meeting later on. She would like to meet The Legends' children." _Oh, man. If I'm caught not saying their nicknames, who knows what she'll do to me._

"Yes, of course, sensei..." Reishi replied, still staring at her brother.

"I will take you there so it'll be no problem. Ryuu, you'll come with me too. Your mother should know about that chaos you've just caused earlier."

"What?" Ryuu's eyes twitched.

"I said you'll come with me too. She would be furious if she knew what you tried to do with The Legends' children - "

"The Legends' children, The Legends' children!" Ryuu again stomped his feet in anger, but avoided to use his Alice. "What's with the crap of The Legends' children? They just transferred here and now we're treating them like they're gods! They're not that special or anything; we don't even know about that Legends' thing! Who are they really, anyway? Are they THAT great to be praised and worshipped? They're just nothing but...!"

_Slap!_

It was Reishi. She's got out from her seat and angrily approached Ryuu and slapped him non-hesitantly. Ryuu, however, looked at Reishi in awe while he feels the pain of that _expected_ slap.

"You have no right of saying things like that to our parents." Reishi also feels the pain she felt in her hand, that really _is _a painful slap. "I-I'm sorry, I really never slapped anyone before... But you're getting too far, Ryuu-kun. I actually admired you because your Alice is great and you seem to have a nice wisdom... But please don't speak like you know everything about us. Actually you really don't know a thing about our parents, and you know what? Neither do we! But all I know is they are deserving to be GREAT and powerful to be called The Legends. They loved us so much, so even if they refused us to be enrolled here, they still did just to protect us. _Those _are our parents."

Silence occured. Ryuu and Reishi still stared at each other, both feeling pain and anguish. Nogi-sensei, however, is still blank in shock because of the current scene... Thinking that this look-alike Mikan is actually _very _different from her.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 - VAHSPE! IMAI-SENSEI<strong>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" Reishi kept saying as the group walked towards the High School Department.

It was now lunchtime, and it's time to bring the twins to the VAHSPE! for the meeting. Nogi is with them, along with Ryuu who still kept carressing the place where he was slapped. Reishi just realized what she had done, and now kept apologizing to Ryuu.

"I'm really sorry, Ryuu-kun! I-I never knew what has gotten into me... Oh, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I will never do it again!"

Ryuu tries to avoid her face. He despises her, yes, but for some reason he can't stop himself from blushing everytime she's near.

"Ryuu-kun..." Reishi clasps her hands and continued to beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry..."

Ryuu blushes more. _I hate this unexplainable feeling - what the heck's wrong with me? _Now that he can't take it anymore, he just nodded silently and said, "Fine."

Reishi jumps in joy and hugs Ryuu in delight. "Oh, thankyouthankyou!"

And you know what happened to Ryuu. He's turned pink and fainted (in another way).

"Well, well," Nogi smiled as he remembers his childhood just like that. "We're here in the High School department. Normally, students from other department weren't allowed here, but we have special permission from the - ehem, - VAHSPE!, so it'll be all right. Just wait 'til you meet her, you don't know how special she is for your parents."

The twins just stared at each other and entered the building silently. After a few moments, they finally arrived at the headquarters where the VAHSPE! resides.

_Knock, knock._

"I-Imai-sensei, it's me," Nogi greets behind the door. "I've brought the kids - "

"Didn't I tell you to call me by the title?" A voice from the room said in a threatening but sarcastic tone, which almost scared Nogi.

"I-I'm sorry," Nogi just sweat-dropped and scratched his head. "Very Awesome High School Principal Ever!, it's me, Nogi... I've brought the new Alice candidates."

"Bring them in." The voice again muttered.

Nogi sighed as he opened the door and went inside. The twins then entered the next, and their jaws dropped in surprise. The room's awfully huge and there are many unusual machines scattered around!

"Hotaru," Nogi again said, now comfortable with them alone to call the principal by her name. "These are The Legends' children."

The principal is nowhere in sight, but she's actually hidden behind her huge portable chair. The chair suddenly changed its form and suddenly became a throne... A throne with a juice dispenser.

"Oh, it's Hotaru-baachan!" Reishi pointed towards the slender woman seated very comfortably on her throne while drinking her juice.

"I prefer to be called Hotaru-sensei, children." It was the VAHSPE! Imai, smiling nicely. "Nice to see you again."

"You... Know each other?" Nogi asked, continuously looking at Imai and the twins.

"Yes." Imai stood up and walked gracefully towards the children like a queen. "You and the others should've already lost contact with Mikan, but I remained to be in touch with them. And without you knowing, I always visit their house during my free time."

"Wow," Reishi stared at the graceful woman. "Who knows that Hotaru-baachan is the High School Principal? And to think your husband is Nogi-sensei and your son's Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuu's eyes also widened. "M-Mom! You're actually close with them?"

Nogi's eyes did the same. "Y-Yeah, Hotaru... You're still keeping in touch with Natsume and Sakura?"

Hotaru sipped another of her juice. "I believe I don't have to say everything over and over again. Reishi, I told you to call me Hotaru-sensei. Ryuu, I saw everything you did to these children through the spy camera hidden inside your classroom, so I'll have a word with you later on. And Ruka, don't you dare decrease Ryuu's Star Rank."

The children were left speechless and silence endured in the moment.

"...So."

Everyone all looked at Anzu, who seems like he wants to say something. Anzu just crossed his arms and stared at Imai.

"You're married with Nogi-sensei, right?" Anzu asked as Imai just stared back. "Then why's your surname still Imai?"

Oh, yeah...

Imai closed her eyes and pointed at her desk with her name on it. "I'm actually called as VAHSPE! Hotaru Nogi née Imai. Imai's still my maiden name so I prefer to leave it like that. Also, it'll be bothersome if there were three Nogi's in this school."

Nogi just laughed hesitantly. It's definitely a sin to mess with his wife.

"Anyways," Imai sat down again on her throne. "The reason why I brought you here is to tell you about your parents. They called me a while ago and asked if how you're doing here."

"R-Really?" Both Reishi and Nogi asked.

"Yes. They were saying they're all right and you don't have to worry about them."

"Hotaru-baa... I mean, Hotaru-sensei, do you know where they are now?" Reishi asked again.

Imai just stared at them with her usual cold eyes. Another silence occured, and she finally spoken. "They're back in your house now and are arranging some issues."

"That's great! They're safe!" Reishi jumps in joy and Anzu smiled a bit in relief.

Nogi, however, isn't convinced with Imai's answer. He stared at her, and Imai just stared back.

"Anyways," Imai leaned down in front of Reishi and Anzu. "Narumi-sensei of the Elementary Department has granted me permission of being the one to think of your respective Alice class."

"H-Hotaru," Nogi whispered, a little hesitant about what the results may be.

Anyhow, Imai continued. "The both of you have the Fire Alice... And you know what it means. You'll be attending to the Dangerous Ability class... But I decided to seperate the both of you."

"Hotaru-sensei... What do you mean?" Reishi asked.

"Reishi, since you have full control of your Alice, you'll be in the Special Ability class along with Ryuu. While you, Anzu... Having your Alice based on what mood you have and unable to control it, you'll be in the Dangerous Ability."

"H-Hotaru!" Nogi ran towards Imai and grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you put Anzu-kun in the DA? You know very well that Natsume never wanted them to end there! What're you planning to do?"

"Like I said," Imai shoved Nogi's hands away and stared at him with her serious eyes. "Since Anzu cannot control his Alice well, he's considered dangerous."

"But..." Reishi stared at the blank Anzu. "Why am I in the Special Ability?"

"Yeah, mom," Ryuu butted in. "Having a Fire Alice is considered dangerous whatever you think about it!"

"That's my decision, and that's how it'll be." Imai concluded this meeting. She instructed the two to meet with their respective class teachers. "Also, your Star Rank will be decided on how well you've performed in your first day of your respective class."

After more confrontations, the three children finally left, leaving Nogi and Imai in the room.

"Hotaru," Nogi stated when they're completely alone. "Are you definitely sure of this? Having placed Anzu-kun in the Dangerous Ability class..."

"I am, Ruka. But I didn't place him there for no reason. Hijiri-kun will be the one guiding him there, so it'll be all right. Also..." Imai looked out of the window and saw the three getting out of the building. "...I will get to see if he really _is _Hyuuga-kun's son."

"What do you mean?" Nogi stood there in a frozen state. "And also, about a while ago... Are Natsume and Sakura really in their house now?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth..."Imai stared at Nogi and took a deep breath. "I have _no _idea where they are."


	7. SA Class: Tsubasa sensei 01

"What?" Nogi asked in shock which also made Imai almost burst out her juice drink. "What do you mean by you have no idea where they are? I thought you have your contact with them?"

"I do, Ruka," Imai grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped the stain out of her face. "Until that day. When I went to their house, nobody's there now. I can't contact them by phone either, and Mikan didn't say anything about them transferring to another house… Until I just received the news that the two children were now going to be enrolled."

Nogi sat down, still unable to swallow his shock. What happened to Mikan? What happened to Natsume? Why on earth did they leave without any message at all? Well, they have a message, just saying 'Please take care of our children'. But what the hell of a message is that?

"Anyways," Imai looked outside her window once again. "You better help me watch out for those two. We can't let them in danger since they will be the key in finding their parents… And maybe the sake of the Academy's future. Don't worry, Ruka, Mikan and Hyuuga-kun are powerful; they are undoubtedly safe."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 – S.A. CLASS: TSUBASA-SENSEI p1<br>**

"Are you excited, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Tobita-sensei!"

After the afternoon classes, Tobita lead Reishi to her respective Alice class: the Special Ability. Even though Reishi is full of wonder why she was placed in that class and Anzu is placed in the Dangerous Ability since they have the same Alice, she can't help but get excited.

Knock, knock. "This is Tobita-sensei. I've brought the new student from Class B."

Not long after, the door opened and an eye peeked outside.

"Not now, Tobita-sensei," a voice of a middle-aged man muttered. "You know why we're deeply busy right now."

"B-But, Tsubasa-sensei!" Tobita snuck his foot under the door to prevent the man, who is Tsubasa, from closing it. After a shout of pain, he insisted, "I-I told you I've brought the new student in your class!"

"What? You did?" Tsubasa finally opened the door wide enough for his body to be seen. He apologized for the incident and added, "But we're not finished yet!"

"Oh, Tsubasa-sensei! Gather yourself, will you?" Tobita then held Reishi in front of Tsubasa's face to see. Tsubasa's eyes suddenly glowed as he stared at the innocent girl.

"Mikan…" He murmured to himself, but is actually heard by the two.

"What? No, no, Tsubasa-sensei," Tobita laughed. "This is her daughter!"

"Really? But she looks like Mikan!" Tsubasa stared at the poor little girl from head to toe. "She's just like Mikan's smaller version. Hi, Chibi Mikan!" He really can't take his eyes off her, considering the fact that Reishi _really _looks like the girl he has a deep relationship with in the past.

"T-Tsubasa-sensei," Reishi smiled, ignoring Tsubasa's childish actions. "My name is Hyuuga Reishi; it's nice to meet you."

"Wow..." Tsubasa still stared at the girl's cute face. "It sounds like Chibi Mikan!"

_I-It does...?_

"Well then, Chibi Mikan! Let's go inside, shall we? Thank you for bringing her here, Tobita-sensei!"

Tsubasa waved a startled Tobita good bye and slammed the door in front of his face.

"Well then, Chibi Mikan... Are you ready to see what SA class really looks like?" Tsubasa danced a few steps towards the laid curtains blocking the very inside of the room.

_He really seems more excited than I am._ Reishi thought and sighed. _And would he stop the 'Chibi Mikan' thing?_

"All right-y! Chibi Mikan, welcome to the SA class!"

As soon as Tsubasa announced that, the curtains blocking the inside suddenly disappears and reveals the students 'hidden'. The students then trumpeted their greetings towards Reishi and confettis suddenly came out of nowhere. Reishi's face gone blank.

"Welcome to SA class, Hyuuga-san!" The students exclaimed as they blow their party horns and party poppers.

After a few moments of silence, Reishi's mouth curved in perfect C, so astonished with her class' warm welcome. Reishi didn't notice a tear dropped from her eye in excitement, and soon after... She leaped over her fellow students and thanked them happily.

Tsubasa just stood on one side, still staring at Reishi. He remembers the time Mikan first transferred in this school and a warm welcome also meets her in the SA class. It's just like what the saying goes, "History repeats itself."

"So you're really the daughter of The Legends?" A student exclaimed.

"You're SO cute!" Another one.

"The SA class will once again increase popularity since The Legends' daughter is here!" Another one.

Reishi just kept smiling, her heart leaping in happiness. How happy she is to be with super nice people!

And then, something caught her eye - she saw Ryuu, Nogi's son, sitting silently in the edge of the room, also staring at her in red.

"Oh, hi Ryuu-kun! You're also in the SA class too?"

Reishi's about to walk towards him when Ryuu's face almost exploded in redness. Ryuu then refused to look at her now, which stunned Reishi a bit.

Tsubasa saw this scene and he just giggled to himself. "That's it... History REALLY repeats itself."

Suddenly, a middle-school student named Mei asked Reishi, "What is your Alice?"

Reishi hesitated a bit in answering, but smiled. "Fire Alice, senpai."

Multiple gasps echoed inside the room the very moment.

"But... Shouldn't you be in the Dangerous Ability class for that?"

Reishi's joyful face suddenly turned into being upset. Yes, she _should _be in the DA because of that... But her father doesn't want her to. But why is Anzu there...? Why she should be any different from him to be in seperate classes anyway?

Reishi fell silent again. She can see her fellow students anticipating her answer, but she doesn't seem to know what her answer should be. Until...

"Chibi Mikan's Alice is _special_, that's why she's placed here." Tsubasa snapped from the corner and headed towards Reishi to comfort her. His unconvincing reason made the class even more silent.

Middle-schooler Mei continued to stare at Reishi, but then sighed. "So what if her Alice's Fire? Aren't we glad that The Legends' daughter is here with us? It was the VAHSPE!'s decision, after all."

Everyone slowly agreed and the party resumed. Reishi whispered Mei her thanks and she smiled back in response. Reishi's now happy she had met a new friend.

...

Two hours later, the class has finally ended. Tsubasa waved good bye to his students one by one as they leave... When he feels there's someone staring at him. He realized it's Reishi, who does not bother to leave.

"Chibi Mikan," Tsubasa approached her. "What are you doing? Aren't you leaving?"

Reishi smiled a bit to cover her distressed face, but this poker face doesn't convince Tsubasa.

"Is there something wrong? Aren't you happy with our class?"

"N-No, that's not it," Reishi shook her head. "I just feel like staying for a while... T-To have someone to talk to..."

Tsubasa stared at her for a while and patted her head. "Looks like I fit for the job. Feel free to stay here, Chibi Mikan."

After a few moments of silence, Reishi finally talked again.

"Um, Tsubasa-sensei... About my Alice... Why am I placed here instead of the DA? And why is my brother seperated from me?"

"You have a brother?" Tsubasa thought for a moment and then slapped his head. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Anyhow, I also don't know what's going on with Imai-sensei's mind that caused her to place you here in the SA, but I think I'm starting to figure it out."

"Really? Why is it, Tsubasa-sensei?"

"Well," Tsubasa cleared his throat and started his story. "At the time when your mother transferred here, she was also placed here in the SA class."

"Really?" Reishi's eyes glowed. "I have no idea about that. Why?"

"She actually has one of the weirdest Alice I know. The Nullification Alice. You know that, right?"

"Not really, since she has so many Alices... I couldn't tell what her main one is."

Tsubasa laughed a bit when he remembered the time Mikan's friends gave her their Alice Stones. "I see. But it's because of her Nullification Alice that's why she became very popular and powerful."

Reishi gets more excited on Tsubasa's story regarding her mother, since her mother never tells these things to her.

"I think you're placed in the SA class because there probably is a reason," Tsubasa smiled. "Imai-sensei is actually your mother's best friend, and they know each other from head to toe. Who knows, maybe it's because of your mother that's why Imai-sensei placed you here with us."

Reishi looked outside the window as she repeats Tsubasa's words in her mind. What kind of reason is that to convince Imai to place her in the SA instead of the DA?

In her thoughts, she suddenly realized something.

"Oh yes, T-Tsubasa-sensei..." Reishi's voice is rough, which made Tsubasa wonder. "Aside of the Fire Alice, I also forgot to mention I have another one."

"What?" Tsubasa stood up in shock of Reishi's statement. "You have another Alice? W-What is it?"

Reishi took a deep breath as she answered: "The Telepathy Alice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE<br>_**

Okaaayy... So that's a bit surprising to add another Alice out of nowhere, but I forgot that Mikan and Natsume's children are TWINS... If you know what I mean. ;)

Read and review!


	8. SA Class: Tsubasa sensei 02

"T-Telepathy Alice?" Tsubasa stood up in shock, causing his leg to bump painfully on a chair nearby. He's definitely over-exaggerating. "S-Since when did you have that...?"

"We have that since we're little," Reishi kinda ignores Tsubasa's childish reaction a while ago and continued with the story. "When we asked mom, she said that it might be because we're twins. They do say twins communicate in their own way, right?"

Tsubasa nods in realization. "Maybe you're right. But who knows you guys have that kind of rare Alice too?"

"My mom said that this Alice only occurs on twins," Reishi added. "We don't use that too often though, since we're always together."

Silence, again, occurred. Tsubasa placed his fingers on his chin and wonders if Imai knew this from the very start.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 - S.A. CLASS: TSUBASA-SENSEI p2<strong>

"But..."

Reishi startled Tsubasa with this word, in which her voice occurred in a rough and cold tone. She's like almost going to cry.

"W-What's wrong, Chibi Mikan?"

"It's Anzu... What if our parents found out that Anzu gets placed in the DA class? I'm sure dad will never allow it! He will be in definite rage if he finds out about this..."

Tsubasa stared at Reishi, whose eyes were turning crimson red, just like her father's. "D-Don't worry, Chibi Mikan... It's Imai-sensei who decided it, after all. She's a very close friend of your family, right? Leave the explanation to her; I'm sure your parents will understand."

But this statement doesn't convince Reishi. "I'm going to do everything I can to get Anzu away from that class. Who knows what kind of dangers he'll meet there; he can't even take full control of his Alice yet! Dad kept telling us stories about that class... I'm really very troubled by it..."

"Chibi Mikan," Tsubasa hesitates, but he carresses her soft brown hair. "I told you that there should be a reason why you're placed here in my class. That goes the same for your brother too. And furthermore, the DA class isn't anymore - "

Tsubasa notices a tear come out from Reishi's eyes. Reishi then hurriedly wiped it away and cutted off Tsubasa. "What reason is that? Whatever it is, Hotaru-sensei should know very well that my dad doesn't want us to end in the DA class! All... All I want is to protect Anzu. He can be very mature by self but he's still immature by heart! My mom told us to protect each other by any means necessary... And I'm right here, crying my heart out while Anzu's in that class."

Tsubasa avoided to look at Reishi's reddish face because he feels like crying too. He understands very well what Reishi's trying to do, and indeed he has experienced being in the DA class in the past so he can't help but agree with her.

"Even though we're twins," Reishi continues, "There are still so many things I don't know about Anzu. There are so many things he doesn't want to tell me nor our parents. He's very secretive with himself that even through telepathy, I can't discover what those secrets are. Whenever I'm insisting him to tell me, he just remained quiet like he's mute and deaf. I'm thinking he doesn't tell his secrets with me because he feels like I've got nothing to do with it or I can't help him with it. I feel so helpless - I can't even help my own brother!

"But despite his coldness over me, I still desire to help him in any way I can. I feel like my brother is in the middle of a darkness with no way out - but with one way in. To get him out of the darkness, a light should come and rescue him from there... And that's the role I'm trying to fulfill for him. I want to become his light and get him away from the darkness he's in!"

With this fulfilling speech, Tsubasa can't help but applaud. Reishi's so brave and determined... Very much like Mikan - and his wife.

"That's the spirit, Chibi Mikan! Bravo!" Tsubasa even gave her a standing ovation which startled Reishi a bit. Reishi's sadness disappeared and enjoyed her sensei's immaturity.

"Don't worry, Chibi Mikan," Tsubasa patted Reishi's shoulder. "Your brother will definitely be all right in that class."

"What do you mean... Tsubasa-sensei?"

"Well, let's say that his teacher there is also a friend of your parents..." Tsubasa then smirked. "And that Hijiri-kun will be _definitely _watching over your brother."

At this very statement, Reishi's eyes widened in wonder. "Hijiri-kun?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

Sorry for the very short chapter guys. Don't worry, I'll assume the next one will be LONG. ;)


	9. DA Class: Ibaragi sensei

2 hours ago, just the same time when Reishi and Tobita were heading towards SA class...

It was now Anzu heading to his respective class, the 'forbidden' Dangerous Ability class, accompanied by Nogi. Compared to Reishi and Tobita, Anzu and Nogi are completely very silent on the way.

However, Nogi kept staring at Anzu since he remembers Natsume in him as a child. He then suddenly began laughing with himself, which annoys Anzu a bit.

"Sorry, sorry," Nogi giggled as he turned away from Anzu. "I just remembered something."

"My dad, right?" Anzu said sarcastically which made Nogi surprised. "No, I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking. It's just really obvious."

"Oh, I-I see," Nogi stopped himself from laughing. This boy's definitely got some nerves to answer back, huh... "I know you're sick and tired of listening to this, but really... You _do _look like Natsume."

"Right. Anything else?" Anzu snapped coldly, acting very much like an adult. "I want to make it clear that this'll be the last time I'll be hearing that."

"You can't avoid it," Nogi was about to laugh again but desperately tried hard not to. "As I said before, almost everyone in this Academy are close friends of The Legends, so you'll encounter people like me furthermore."

Anzu gave a 'Come on, Seriously?' look. Nogi nodded, smiling.

"Listen to me, Anzu-kun." Nogi placed his hands on his pants pocket and seemed like going to tell a pretty long story. "I want to tell you something about your father's past. Are you interested?"

Anzu glanced at Nogi, with an interested expression. His father never tells him a story about his past, so this might be a good time to hear about it.

"You know what, Anzu-kun?" Nogi started his story. "Your father is actually infamously termed as a _murderer _when we were kids."

Wow, that's a bit... Direct.

"He had one of the most darkest pasts any people could have. His mother died as soon as she gave birth to her second child, and his father is just a hardworking man. Most of the people in their town knew that the Hyuuga family are Alices, and your father and his sister have the Fire Alice. Something occurred which made me very regretful with what I did... His sister is burning with severe fever, which had the difficulty of being cured. I left her with a guard at home, and before we knew it... Their hometown was in flames."

Anzu kept walking silently, listening very well with Nogi's climatic story.

"Whose fault was it?" Anzu then asked.

Nogi smiled at Anzu knowing that he's listening. "I really don't consider it as 'fault'; it's just an accident. It was Natsume's sister who did it, but Natsume took the blame for himself to avoid his sister to be in great danger. Since he's only a kid, the government decided to just enroll him in Alice Academy under the care of the former DA teacher. Despite his Alice being life-shortening, he kept serving under the government to save his sister's life. That's how Natsume's been the whole time he's in this Academy."

Anzu suddenly stopped walking. Even though his hair covers half of his face, it is clearly shown he's very shocked. He has no idea that his father had been through all that... That's why Natsume hated the Academy and the DA. That's why Natsume doesn't want them to be here.

"Why..." Anzu finally spoken after that long period of silence. "Why are you telling me this?"

Nogi took a deep breath and continued his story. "Everything is dark during Natsume's stay in this Academy... But that everything changed the day your mother transferred."

"My... Mother?"

"Your mother became the light in Natsume's darkness... In _our _darkness. Because of her, Natsume's life changed bit by bit... And because of her, Natsume found his sister and the both of them finally managed to defeat all of the enemies around the school. Natsume's darkness faded because of your mother's light."

"My... Mother's light..." Anzu repeated.

Nogi smiled again. "In the way you're acting right now ever since I met you, you probably have your own darkness too. Something might've happened in your past that you aren't able to reveal. You should then find where your light is... I'm sure your light will come to you soon enough, just like what happened to your parents. Seek for that light, Anzu-kun, and you'll definitely find your happiness."

"L-Light...?" Anzu's face lightened in that very word. Nogi's definitely right; Anzu has his own darkness that he's unable to tell even to his sister.

Wait... His sister...?

Is his sister... The _light _he should be seeking for?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 - D.A. CLASS: IBARAGI-SENSEI<strong>

"We're here," Nogi smiled as they _finally _arrived on the door labelled 'Dangerous Ability Class'. "Are you excited?"

Anzu just glared with the word 'excited', why the hell would he feel that?

Nogi sweat-dropped as he knocked on the door. "This is Nogi-sensei, I've brought the new Alice student."

Not long after, the door opened and a beautiful but shabby woman appeared. Her hair is what keeping herself shabby and a little dirty - she doesn't seem to be combing her hair much.

"Ah, thank you, Nogi-sensei..." The woman replied in a very feminine voice... So feminine that's it's almost a whisper. This woman doesn't seem to be interactive with people much.

"Anzu-kun, I'm hoping you'll enjoy your stay in your class." Nogi says as he pushed Anzu towards the woman slowly. "Your teacher will be deciding what your Star Rank should be so please cooperate."

Nogi then left.

The woman suddenly took Anzu's hands and the both of them entered the room. The room is, expectedly, _very _dark.

"My name is Ibaragi Nobara, your teacher in the DA class." The woman, Ibaragi, smiled as she rests her hands on Anzu's shoulders.

Anzu ignores the teacher's introduction as he circles his eyes all over the dark place. "Why is it very dark?"

Ibaragi is a little surprised with this very obvious question. Didn't Natsume told him about the things happening in the DA? Of course he did, but Anzu would just like to know about it a little more.

"You know what, Anzu-san?" Ibaragi giggled softly. "You really look like your father!"

Anzu glared for the nth time. "I do, right?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm a fellow DA member of your father when we were young, so I consider ourselves as friends. Also your mother... She's very sweet and cute, we're actually very close..."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone in here is 'actually very close' with my parents." Anzu stated. "So what's up with this class?"

Anzu is trying hard not to show his _fear_ inside the DA. He wanted to know for the second time what it feels like inside and what does this class do. He kept looking around and kept feeling strange auras gathered inside.

"Anzu-kun," Ibaragi stated as she leaned in front of Anzu and her mouth next to his ears and whispered... "Welcome to the Dangerous Ability."

Suddenly, VERY UNEXPECTEDLY, the lights were on and a banner caught Anzu's eye, saying: 'Welcome to the DA class, Hyuuga Anzu-kun!'

Anzu's jaws totally dropped. Party poppers and horns suddenly filled the room with noise and happy students came cheering for them. Instead of confettis, snow crystals came flowing down from the ceiling. This is Ibaragi's Alice, the Ice Alice.

_W-W-W-W-What the HELL is with this class...? _

"Are you surprised?" Ibaragi laughed. "Surely your mind about the DA class is like very dark or something like that, right? Well, as the new teacher of this class, I changed it for good."

Anzu's wide eyes turned to Ibaragi. "W-What?"

"The DA class is indeed dark in the past, but now, I decided to change it because of your parents... And Persona." Her last word just turned into a murmur. "Unlike before, this class can now freely participate in every school activities and everyone can interact and have fun with other students!"

"T-That _is _indeed different from the DA class father used to tell me..." Anzu said to himself as girls started their fangirl screams and boys with their ooooh's.

"Wow, you're so cute and hot at the same time!" Girls cheered.

"How cool it is to be with The Legends' son!" Boys exclaimed.

And before we knew it, Anzu was now being thrown in the air, much to his dismay.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and a tall, slim teenager entered the room.

"Ibaragi-sensei, could I have a word with you?" The teenager said.

"Oh, Youichi-kun," Ibaragi happily approached the teenager named Youichi and pulled him inside. "Your fellow member has just arrived. It's Hyuuga Natsume-kun's son!"

"Hyuuga Natsume...?" Youichi's eyes suddenly widened. His cold stare suddenly froze all of the people inside the room except for the furious Anzu.

As Anzu looked at him, the two fiery eyes stared at each other, creating a tense atmosphere in the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

Okaaay... I feel like Ruka's story is far more long than the very chapter itself... Oh well. XD

I'm not really into Nobara, so I didn't mention more things regarding her... But there'll be in future chapters.


	10. HS President: Youichi senpai

_**FLASHBACKS...**_

"Hey Anzu! Anzuuu! Where are you going? Answer me, will you!"

"I told you not to follow me, Rei."

"If I don't follow you, who knows what'll happen?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Well, I'm not really actually referring to you. I'm worried if what'll happen to people you might bump with, you know."

_*DEATH GLARE*_

"Come on, come on! I'm just kidding, Anzu! Sheesh, you don't have to take it so seriously."

"Go back, Rei. You don't have to follow me."

"Hey Anzu... What are you doing in this forest in the first place anyway? Where exactly are you going?"

"Go back to mom and dad, Rei."

"Ohh, Anzu! Why won't you answer me?"

"I said - "

_Rrrrrumbbbbble..._

"Woah!"

"A-Anzu? Anzu! Did you just fell down a cliff? A-An... ANZU! Hey, you all right? I-I got you... Don't let go...!"

"R-Rei..."

"Oh, you're heavy... I don't think I'll be able to lift you up! Why on earth didn't you see the cliff?"

"Rei, let go of me and go back to mom and dad! I'll stay here!"

"Are you nuts? I can't do that! You can't even manage to stay too long on the monkey bars!"

"Then what're you gonna do? You can't even lift me up! Don't tell me we're just going to hang all day here!"

"H-Hang on..."

"What are you doing, Rei? You're using your Fire Alice?"

_Psssss... KABOOM, KABOOM!_

"F-Fireworks...?"

"T-This is what I can do for now, Anzu... I don't think our Alices can be of any help in this situation... Except for asking for help."

"R-Rei... You're planning to send fireworks with 'SOS' written on it to ask for help... It's great."

"It's not great at all! That's actually only what I can do! The Fire Alice isn't really very helpful, isn't it? The only thing it can do is to harm people and such..."

"...Light..."

"Huh? Did you say something, Anzu?"

"The sky is very bright, and in my position right now... You're like light, Rei..."

"I'm like a light? Oh, is it because the fireworks are above us? Well, it should be, since you're below me, hanging on a cliff..."

"Y-You... You really look like light... A wonderful one..."

"A-Anzu?"

_Rustle, rustle._

"REI! ANZU!"

"Dad! Mom! We're over here!"

"REI! What happened? Why on earth is Anzu...?"

"Not now, Mikan! Anzu, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, dad..."

"Okay then, on the count of three! Take my hand, Anzu! One, two... THREE!"

_Pant, pant, pant..._

"O-Okay, _pant_, tell me, _pant... _What happened."

"Dad, we were just strolling about in the forest when Anzu suddenly fell down in this cliff..."

"Oh god, really? Anzu dear, are you all right? You have bruises! Good thing I, your gentle mother, carried Hotaru's brother's Alice Stone with me... We actually saw continuous fireworks with SOS on the air... And we thought no one could do such a magnificent thing but only those with a Fire Alice... And you guys are around here too, so we thought that must be it..."

"Thank you, mom... We're sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 - HS PRESIDENT: YOUICHI-SENPAI<strong>

The two fiery eyes continued to stare at each other at the very moment. Youichi glances at Anzu from head to toe and vice versa. Now, because of this tensed atmosphere, the crowd suddenly turned quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Youichi finally made his way towards Anzu. He took few quiet steps towards the little boy, and takes out his hand to pat Anzu's head.

The students were surprised with Youichi's sudden movement, since he never does this to anyone especially to a transfer student. Anzu just stood silently on his place, eagerly waiting what this teenager would do.

Finally, Youichi reached out to Anzu's head, which made Anzu's body turn hot. This touch... It's like a touch of a weird demon. Anzu felt there is something wrong happening just now.

"You..." Youichi finally spoken, "You..."

Anzu's eyes continued to stare coldly towards Youichi, clenching his fists. Youichi speaks so roughly and is almost like a eerie murmur.

"You..." Youichi repeated. His cold hand carresses Anzu's hair... And slowly his fingers ran through Anzu's cheeks. His face turned into a smile, a very creepy smile, until...

"You... You..." Youichi stated for the fifth time. "You... You're SO CUTE!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . !

"What. . . ?"

"Wow! You really _are _Natsume-senpai's son!" Youichi happily exclaimed as he continuously pats a blank Anzu on the shoulders. The ultimately tensed atmosphere suddenly broke down to like... WTH?

"Right, right?" Ibaragi suddenly butted in. "He's so cute, right? That very appearance deeply reminds us of him, right?"

"Definitely!" Youichi smirked. "Who knows he'll really turn out like this? What are you planning to be, kid? Are you trying to follow your daddy's footsteps?"

"L-Let go of me!" Anzu had enough of how Youichi's treating him. He shoved Youichi's arms away and suddenly felt shivers down his spine.

"Now, now," Youichi crossed his arms. "I am Hijiri Youichi, the High School Student Council President in the High School Department... Prez for short."

. . .

. . .

. . . ?

"Anyways," Youichi turned around and looked at the quiet students surrounding them and suddenly grabbed Anzu's arm. "Come with me. I want to have a word with you."

"W-What?"

While Anzu struggles and tries to let go from Youichi's grip, he heard a few students having a quiet conversation... Typically about him.

_"How unfair, right?"_

_"Yeah, Youichi-senpai's unusually acting strange. To be able to be patted and grabbed at, that's a VERY big honor!"_

_"Damn transfer student... Just because he's the son of The Legends, he's now acting like a respected king! He even get Hijiri-san to hold him... The earth must be falling apart!"_

_"He shouldn't expect us to treat him the same way. He's just a mere transfer student."_

Anzu just stared at those glowing red eyes gathered in the corner. What on earth is that...? Where did the 'happy class' go?

Youichi finally managed to pull him out of the room, and the both went out of the Elementary building the very moment.

. . .

On the same time, in SA class, Reishi just finally waved good bye to Tsubasa-sensei and happily skips out of the room. Tsubasa smiled as he continued to think of Mikan's childhood times. When he incidentally looked out of the window, he saw two people hurriedly getting outside of the building. He realized the older one being Youichi, while the younger must be...

. . .

"Where are we going?" Anzu kept struggling away from Youichi's grip as they headed fast through the Eastern Woods. "Will you tell me where the hell we're going?"

Youichi didn't respond and continued walking fast.

Anzu, finally having enough of this, released fire from the place where Youichi's gripping him and causes to slightly burn Youichi's hand. With a scream of pain, he lets go of Anzu.

"You didn't have to do that." Youichi muttered as he rubbed the pain in his hand.

"You won't answer me. Just where are we going? I don't even know who you are. Don't you expect me to go follow your orders even though you're... A respective president or something."

Youichi kept blowing the area of his painful hand as he glanced at the furious Anzu. "You are _indeed _Natsume-senpai's son. You look very much like him: the appearance, the personality, the determination... Do you even inherit something from Baka-senpai (Mikan)?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I heard you have the Fire Alice like Natsume-senpai. You're not able to fully control it yet so the VAHSPE! placed you in the DA class. I am here to take care and guide you throughout the year. I will be the one to train you in using your Alice."

Anzu's eyes widened. "You're a Fire Alice too?"

"Well, no... But I'm a DA member too, like Natsume-senpai... And he left you and your sister in my care. I will be your senpai, Hyuuga-san, and I will be your guide and your protection."

"D-Dad left us in your care...?" Anzu stared at Youichi. He never thought of his father leaving them in some weirdo. He then remembered the conversation earlier in the DA class and accused Youichi.

"You, Mr. High-School-Student-Council-President-Prez-For-Short, I don't intend to train under you even though my father said it. I don't need protection; my sister and I are old enough to handle ourselves! And you know what? It's because of this The Legends thing that we are considered in danger! All of the people 'respect' us because we're famous... That's all. We don't know which one were really truthful with us and which one are just trying to take us for granted. And now you're even adding to the humiliation! Didn't you hear? Everyone were trying to threaten us because we're gathering 'respect' like we're monarchs. They're _jealous_ because you're giving all your attention to us. We don't need guidance and protection... Especially ME!"

"H-Hyuuga-san..."

"Let go of me!" Anzu, who is now VERY furious and angry, is unknowingly burning the trees surrounding them. "I've had enough with being treated like a complete moron. And that... That DA class of yours. You think I don't know what you guys are hiding from me? Who are you fooling at? Now I see why father hates this Academy. I've completely experienced it just now."

Anzu left a glare to the speechless Youichi, and left the place, still on burn. Youichi just stood there silently while the people who saw the fire are trying to put it out. He glanced at the burn in his hand and... He SMILED.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE<em>**

Woah, woah... TIME OUT! I know some of you guys are gonna kill me because of You-chan's WEIRD-NESS... But if you kill me you won't be able to see the ending! . Yeah, I know. I also don't know why You-chan's like this... But it's part of the story. Bear with it. :(

Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! Don't worry, MORE DEEP CHAPTERS ARE GONNA COME. IT'S GOING TO BE A HUGE REVELATION.


	11. Star Rank! Three Stars And?

Everything has now ended. And by 'everything', I mean Reishi and Anzu's respective classes. Reishi, after getting out of the SA class, hurriedly searched for Anzu. She thinks that the DA class must be over now so her brother might be just strolling around here. She will never dare to go in _his _class.

Reishi finally saw Anzu moments later, walking in the corridor. The look on his face never changed a bit, so maybe nothing serious happened in his class... But Reishi's still worried.

"Anzu! Anzu!"

Anzu looked at the direction where the familiar voice came from, and saw his sister rushing towards him.

"Anzu! Are you all right? No wounds? No blood?"

"W-What are you saying?" Anzu grabbed Reishi's head and moved it away from him. "Stop stripping me off!"

"Come on, I'm just worried! What happened in the DA class? Is it as monstrous as dad said it was? Ohh, I knew it! Don't worry Anzu, I promised myself I'm going to get you out of there! Just wait! It'll not be long after I find a way! I..."

"Rei! Calm down!" Anzu grabbed Reishi's shoulders and touched her forehead. "_I _should be the one asking if _you're _all right. What's with the 'blood' thing? You're actually expecting me to be dead?"

Reishi made a face of a blowfish. "I'm not! Well, I'm actually expecting you fighting for your life..."

Anzu slapped his head, realizing his sister to be _this _violent. He then patted the worried Reishi's head and smiled _a bit_. "Don't worry, Rei. Everything's fine. The DA isn't vicious as dad says; it's actually a 'happy class', if you know what I mean. Everyone were very friendly and they welcomed me warmly. Trust me, Rei... I'm _happy _in that class."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 - STAR RANK! THREE STARS AND...?<strong>

Reishi's eyes glistened. "Really? You're not lying?"

"Why would I?"

"Ohh, that's great!" Reishi hugged her brother in a _strangling _way, which startled him. "Oh, you know what, Anzu? The SA class is very much like that too! The teacher's also AWESOME!"

Anzu just nodded, rubbing his neck.

"I demonstrated my skill in using my Alice and I impressed him! And look what he gave me!" Reishi tucked her collar and placed it in front of Anzu's face to see.

Anzu saw gold stars sticking on Reishi's collar. "T-Three Stars...?"

"Am I great? I became Three Stars! How about you, Anzu? What's your Star Rank?"

Anzu suddenly scratched his head and shrugged.

"You don't have a Star Rank?" Reishi suddenly gasped. "D-Don't tell me you're... You're a No Star?"

"I have _no _stars!" Anzu slapped his forehead again. "The teacher didn't give me a Star Rank. It's either I forgot or she forgot."

"Really...?" Reishi looked up, thinking deeply. She doesn't seem to get it.

Suddenly, a tall, slender man suddenly came walking towards the two children. It's Narumi, waving his hips like he's some old lame club dancer.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_!" Narumi then waved his hand with this ever-smiling expression on his face. No, he's not a club dancer... More like a old, lame, dreaming-to-be beauty queen.

"Narumi-sensei!" Reishi greeted happily.

"Oh, it's the old Naru-cissist." Anzu snapped.

Narumi smiled forcefully as he glanced at Anzu. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." His head suddenly turned to the happy Reishi. "Hellooo there, Rei-chan! Oh, I see you've received your Star Rank already!"

"Yes!" Reishi showed her collar with the stars again. "I feel like I've achieved something... I feel great!"

"Is it, is it?" Narumi clapped his hands. "How about you, Anzu-kun? Do you know your Star Rank?"

Anzu showed his empty collar. "You think?"

Narumi smiled forcefully again, having grown this 'irritated mark' on his head... But still tried to ignore it. _This damn kid's pissing me off..._

"A-Anyways," Narumi reached out for his pants pocket and searched for something. "I remembered that Ibaragi-sensei, your DA teacher, has decided for your Star Rank."

Narumi tossed Anzu's Star Rank and Anzu catches it. He slowly opened his closed fingers and looked at it.

"T-That's...!" Reishi took a peek too, and her eyes are glowing like diamonds. "T-That's a Special Star!"

"Yup, you got that right!" Narumi smiled. _BUT WHAT KIND OF BRIBERY DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS...?_

"Woah, Anzu! What did you do to get a Special Star?" Reishi's anticipation suddenly grew.

Anzu continued to stare at the star on his hand. "Nothing."

"WHAT?" Reishi exclaimed. "I don't know that you can get a Special Star rank by doing nothing!"

"Y-You actually can never get one by that..." Narumi sweat-dropped. "Anyways, that's Ibaragi-sensei's decision. I don't know how you gambled with it, but please do act as a Special Star. Don't ever act like your father, okay?"

The two children suddenly stared quietly at Narumi.

"W-Well!" Narumi cleared his throat and decided to change the topic. "I've already told our school-keepers about this; so your dorm, your allowance and such will be given to you after a few moments. I've thought about the two of you sharing a room if you got the same Star Rank, but since not, you'll be seperated. Is that okay with you?"

Anzu glared. "We _never _slept together."

"Oh... You don't?" Narumi sweat-dropped again. "A-Anyways! Please enjoy your stay being in the two top ranks! You just search for the school-keeper, all right? I've got some errands to go! Sayonara! _Adieu_!"

And thus, he left, leaving the two children behind.

"That was... Fast."

. . .

"WOW!" Reishi screamed on the top of her lungs the moment she saw her Three-Star worth bedroom. "This is out of this world!"

-You think?- The nanny-robot asked, clueless about humor. -Anyways, as I was saying, this'll be your room. Your allowance will be given tomorrow. That'll be... A hundred Rabbits, I presume?-

"Y-Yes..." Reishi answered without even knowing, ultimately dumbstruck about how nice her room is. "Thank you, nanny! It's time to hit the hay!"

-Sure, sure.- The nanny-robot smiled. -Have pleasant dreams, Hyuuga-san.-

The nanny-robot left Reishi jumping on her bed with extreme happiness. Her first day, (which took 10 chapters) is probably one of the most enjoyable days of her life.

. . .

Meanwhile, Anzu never even gave a single comment about his, ahem, LUXURIOUS room. Everything were like from a five-star hotel... He even has his own chambermaid and housekeeper (which is a nanny-robot too). He just closed the door in front of his nanny-robot and lies down on his soft bed.

"This is too much." Anzu whispered to himself, his head facing the bright ceiling above him. "Just what did I do for them to make me a Special Star? This is very suspicious... My personality is already very annoying for people, but still... Why?"

2 AND A HALF HOURS have passed and it's already 9 in the evening. Anzu still has his eyes wide open - he can't sleep a wink - thinking of his later days in this school and in the DA. This is just their first day... But everything seems like it's already been a week.

_Knock, knock._

Anzu suddenly got up when he heard the knocking sound on his door. He didn't answer - he waited. If it's the housekeeper, it'll talk, but this one's silent. Another couple of knocks was heard, but Anzu still remained silent. Who could it be at this hour? Everyone should be in their respective dormrooms and there's a strict curfew in this school. Suspicious, Anzu lit up a fire near the door and waited for that _person _to slam inside.

Suddenly, a voice came through his head. It's his sister's voice...

_'Anzu, Anzu! Open up...!'_

Open up...?

There were already several knocks on the door. Anzu slowly walked towards it and finally said, "Who's there?"

"It's me!"

Anzu hurriedly opened the door the moment he heard his sister's voice. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

Reishi walked slowly inside Anzu's room in her pajamas... With a pillow. Anzu suddenly thought, _I think I know what you had in mind._

"Wow, your room's so big and great," Reishi looked around Anzu's wealthy-looking room.

"I'm asking what on earth you're doing here. It's 9; what if they found out you're sleepwalking?"

"I-I'm not sleepwalking!" Reishi blushed. "I... I just couldn't sleep. I feel lonely in my room."

"Isn't your room nice, too?"

"It is, really!" Reishi suddenly rubbed her eyes. "But I feel so alone in there... I'm afraid."

Anzu crossed his arms. "You're already ten! You're still afraid of ghosts? Come on, Rei! Go back to your room, okay?"

"W-Wait, Anzu!" Reishi grabbed hold of Anzu's arm. Anzu saw the tense in Reishi's eyes... She really _is _afraid. "I-I'm not used to us not sleeping together. You told Narumi-sensei we never slept together, but the truth is we always share the same room in the past ten years."

Anzu's eyebrows twitched. "B-But now it's different. We're already _adults_; you should learn to be one."

"I will..." Reishi replied, not letting go of Anzu's arm. "But please... This one time... Could I sleep with you?"

Anzu's eyes widened. This Reishi's different - she's like a hopeless little girl begging for some guidance. Anzu stared at his tearful sister, and of course, he can't resist it... So he agreed.

"Just this one time, okay?" Anzu said as he arranged his huge king-sized bed and rested Reishi beside him. Reishi nodded, and just minutes later, she's now sound asleep.

Anzu suddenly chuckled, and stopped the moment he realized it. No one can match his sister's smiling face. His boredom suddenly fades whenever Reishi's there, so he's really delighted to have a sister like her... Although he doesn't show it. Yes, he has his own darkness, but it's fading slowly as soon as Reishi's light resides within him.

_This should be how everything is if Mikan and Natsume became CHILDHOOD friends. But since Mikan's mom left Natsume's mom, everything became what it is now._


	12. The Special Special Star

It's 7 AM when the alarm clock rang in Anzu's room. Anzu groaned as he snuggled below his soft blanket and ignores the alarm. Moments passed and the alarm still isn't going off. Finally, Anzu got up and stomped towards the cabinet where the pesky alarm clock is. He turned it off, and suddenly, two questions appeared on his mind.

1. What ON EARTH is an alarm clock doing in his room?

2. Why ON EARTH is the alarm clock placed so far from the bed?

Anzu suddenly turned his head 45 degrees and glared at his bed - er - his sister on his bed, sleeping soundly. Yeah, that must be it.

"Rei." Anzu muttered as he raised an eyebrow. A fire suddenly appeared over Reishi's head and she suddenly felt her head burning.

"Ooooze!" Reishi suddenly sat in shock. She touched her head and it's surprisingly hot... It's like her head's on fire. "A-Anzu?"

She looked at her glaring brother from the edge of the room, releasing some deadly aura. NOBODY disturbs his _beauty _sleep... That's the number one rule if you're a hundred meters close to Anzu.

"Rei." Anzu repeated and held Reishi's piggy alarm clock in front. "Answer me in five seconds. Why do you bother to bring an alarm clock here?"

"'Because-I-Thought-That-We-Might-Be-Late-For-School-That's-Why!" Reishi, in an obvious hurry, stated. That's two seconds; a new record!

Anzu stared at his weird sister. "Then why did you place it far from the bed?"

"Well..." Reishi thought for a moment. "I just remembered mom. She always sets up an alarm clock and placed it on her bedside table. When she wakes up every morning due to the alarm, she always groans and just turns it off and continues her sleep. And before she knew it, she's always late for everything! So I decided to place it far from the bed so we'll not resume back to sleep when it alarms because we have to walk towards it. Isn't it great?"

Anzu stared at her. A thirty-minute stare... With this kind of face: O,O

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12 - THE SPECIAL SPECIAL STAR<strong>

After an hour, the two finally managed to get over with the early ruckus. They then wear their uniforms and headed towards their classroom... Getting ready for their second day.

On their way to their classroom, they spotted Tobita running drastically towards them. He seems so... Energetic.

"A-Anzu-kun...! Reishi-san...!" Tobita called out as he continued to run. He finally made it to the both of them and panted heavily.

"T-Tobita-sensei," Reishi said. "Are you all right?"

Tobita continued to pant, and finally, he managed to speak. "I... I'm in errand for a meeting so I... I can't attend to the first subject..."

"What?"

Tobita cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm in a great hurry today... I have to attend a meeting this very moment so I can't be with you in class today. I was heading to the classroom when I saw you, thank God. Please tell the class that I won't be coming, and today will be self-study in my subject."

Reishi smiled. "Of course, sensei."

"Thank you!" Tobita patted Reishi's shoulders and ran away. "Have a nice day, both of you!"

Reishi waves good bye to Tobita when she realized Anzu's already walking towards their classroom. Reishi groaned, but followed shortly after.

. . .

As they arrived, the whole class is like in major catastrophe. Students scatter in every corner of the room, and some of them even playing with their Alices. What a carefree class this is.

"Good morning, classmates!" Reishi exclaimed as she waved her little hands in the air. She ignores the chaos inside the room. "Tobita-sensei said that he'll not be able to attend classes today, so his subject will be in self-study mode!"

Unfortunately, everyone inside also ignored Reishi. They kept blabbing over and over, some students flying around the room, some playing like there's no tomorrow. Reishi's happy face suddenly turned into being upset.

"What, you're getting upset because no one noticed you?" Anzu snapped from behind. "That's a very poor reason to get upset, Rei. They're not even worth it."

After these 'touching' words, Reishi's smile returned. Who knows that this sentence is already _that_ convincing?

Suddenly, everyone stopped from doing their respective works. All of their heads turned to Anzu, who's just quietly walking towards his seat. Silence occurred for five seconds, and after that, fangirl screams echoed the whole classroom.

"It's Hyuuga Anzu-kun! He's SO HOT!" Girls exclaimed.

"He's so cool and great! No wonder he's The Legends' son!" Boys followed.

Another girl suddenly butted in. "Have you heard? He's considered a Special Star by the DA class!"

All of a sudden, Nogi's son RYUU's eyes shone like lightning... In _severe_ anger.

"And to add the excitement, the very honored and respected Hijiri-senpai is the one who decided his Star Rank!"

Yeah, Ryuu's head followed the _disgusting _sight of Anzu getting to his seat.

"Wow! It's the first time we're having two Special Stars in our class!" Another guy snapped.

Reishi was very delighted about everyone praising Anzu's _greatness_, when SUDDENLY...

_"But what about the sister?"_

Reishi's eyes widened.

_"Yeah, she's just Three Stars, even though she's also The Legends' child."_

_"Even though Three Stars is great, it's nothing compared to being the Special Star's twin and The Legends' daughter."_

_"I knew it, she's really just nothing. Anzu-kun's better."_

Reishi's eyes _expanded _in shock. She never knew that some of her classmates _despise _her. She glanced at Anzu, who doesn't seem to hear those conversations. Her head's getting dizzy... What on earth is just happening?

Another suddenly, Ryuu can't take it anymore and finally stomped to his feet in anger, which caused the place to rumble slightly. He angrily turned to Anzu, who's now sitting comfortably in his place.

"Why on earth are you a Special Star? It's hell! Having two Special Stars in one class - that never happened before! What kind of lame trick did you do to convince the teachers to make you a Special Star? Especially the High School President! It's unfair... It's impossible!"

The students suddenly kept quiet and all of the faces turned to Anzu, expecting an answer. _Expectedly_, he just ignored Ryuu, and yawned.

"H-How dare you!" Ryuu sent a massive wave of air inside the room, which almost carried the students. Anzu got hold of the table and tried to stay in his chair.

Ryuu continued to send the air inside. "You think you're so powerful just because you have my missing element? Don't make me laugh! Come and fight me with your so-great Alice!"

Anzu still ignores the scandalous Ryuu and just tried to oppose the air. With this, Ryuu becomes really irritated. He finally decided to use his SUPREME ATTACK, when another suddenly...

"NO!"

The air was gone in an instant, leaving untidy and shabby hairs of the students standing on their heads. What was that... That holy crap of air somehow...?

They realized the controller of the amazing Alice was just knocked off by Reishi. Reishi jumped over to Ryuu and tried to stop the boy from creating a war inside the classroom, in which she managed. Ryuu is now VERY red from head to toe.

"Please, Ryuu-kun, stop!" Reishi begged as she continued to snuggle Ryuu tight to prevent him from standing... However the poor boy is already very weak in _blushing_ to cast his Alice.

"Rei, let go of him!" Anzu stood up from his chair and waved Reishi away from Ryuu. "Get away before he does something again!"

Reishi believes that Ryuu is not really a bad person but a very good one. He seems like to have a 'dark' past like Anzu himself. She then shook her head and told Anzu telepathically: _'Ryuu-kun isn't what you think he is!'_

"What?" Anzu whispered, surprised to what his sister is doing just now. Is she mad? What did that Ryuu do to _brainwash _his sister?

Everyone just kept staring at the three. One student ran out to tell what's happening to the other teachers, and just moments after, Nogi entered the room, panicking as soon as he learned it was his son who started it.

"What happened in here?" Nogi looked around the untidy room, which was caused by Ryuu's Alice. He then spotted Ryuu lying on the floor motionless, with Reishi snuggling her. "R-Ryuu?"

"Sensei!" The students rambled. "Nogi-san is angry because Anzu-kun is also a Special Star!"

What _very _noisy students these are.

"What?" Nogi hurriedly walked towards Ryuu's place and carried him. "Hey, Ryuu, wake up... I'll be _dead _if your mother sees this..."

Ryuu's eyes then opened. He realized he's in his father's arms, and all of the students are staring deeply at them. What HUMILIATION this is.

"L-Let me go!" Ryuu shoved his father away and stood up with the help of air. "You don't have to carry me like that."

Nogi continued to stare at his son and glanced at Anzu in one corner, who's just sitting peacefully. "Ryuu, are you the one who did this mess? Did you just use your _deadly _Alice because you're _jealous_ that there's another Special Star?"

Ryuu's eyebrows twitched. "Jealous? I'm angry, but I'm not _jealous_! I mean, He doesn't deserve anything to be a Special Star! Unlike me; I have the Elemental Alice so it's understood that I'm powerful, but him? He may have one of the Elemental Alice, but it's said he's not able to control it, right? Also, this annoying personality of his just proves he's not deserving at all."

_Ahem_, LOOK who's talking.

"But Ryuu," Nogi grabbed Ryuu's arms. "Is it really necessary to use your Alice like that? Your classmates were almost sent out in the window because of it! You're going _too _far, young man! This'll be your second time to go to your mother's office!"

Ryuu lets go of his arm and glared at Anzu again. Yeah, he _really _despises him. Now he has met his self-proclaimed archrival.

But when he glanced at his archrival's sister, his face suddenly gets blown up in scarlet red again. H-He was just hugged. And a tight one. Yeah.

"Anyway, class," Nogi stated. "I apologize for the ruckus my son just made. I'm going to bring him to the VAHSPE!'s office so during your free time, I hope you get to clean your classroom before the next class. Reishi-san, Anzu-kun, I'm sorry for what my son did."

Reishi shook her head and smiled. "I understand him."

Ryuu's head popped out _again_. Yeah, too much overreacting.

The other students also agreed, and they all WILLINGLY forgive Ryuu. He's the main heartthrob of the school before Anzu, after all.

As the two left, the class decides to proceed unto cleaning like nothing happened. But Reishi doesn't know that _someone _has been already spying on her ever since she transferred here.


	13. Elemental Alice: Ryuu kun

_Knock, knock._

The door creaked open as Youichi stepped in. It was surprisingly dark inside the VAHSPE!'s room... Where did the 'Hotaru Lights' go?

Kidding aside, Youichi entered the room and called for the principal. The principal's nowhere in sight; but the door's not locked. She should be here somewhere, but where?

"Principal?" Youichi called again, suspecting that Imai might be 'inside' some of her inventions. Still no response, Youichi finally sent some of his _friends _to look for her.

"Stop it," Imai finally appeared when one of Youichi's ghosts tried to possess her of some sort. She's repairing her infamous 'Hotaru Lights' which has gotten short-circuit. "That wasn't necessary at all, Hijiri-kun."

Youichi sweat-dropped and gets to the topic. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you that Hyuuga Anzu-san has become Special Star as you wished."

Imai nodded. "That's good. Anything else?"

"I was wondering if what you really wanted to do with The Legends' children, principal. Natsume-senpai actually left them in my care, so I think I should - "

"Hyuuga-kun left them to you, while Mikan left them to me." Imai interrupted. "You're about to graduate from the Academy too; is there anything you want to do with them before that?"

"Well, yes." Youichi crossed his arms. "I've been suspecting something ever since, and I think I have a theory on where could The Legends be. And to bring them out, I have to do something with Hyuuga-san's Alice."

Imai suddenly stopped working and stared at Youichi. "What are you talking about?"

"I have decided I will train Hyuuga-san and make him the most powerful Alice like his father. His attitude is perfect - he's well-disciplined. He doesn't like me, but I will do my best to make him. I owe everything to Natsume-senpai, so I'll be sure to repay him."

Imai continued to stare at the very serious Youichi. "What about Reishi?"

"His daughter..." Youichi hesitated for a moment, thinking of what he should do to her. Reishi's actually under Tsubasa since she's in the SA class, but all he'll do is to play and charm with her.

"His daughter..." Youichi repeated, remembering the memorable past he had with Mikan. He likes teasing her during his young years, but he admits he's developed a liking to her. He misses her this past six years, and now finally a Mikan look-alike appeared... He feels like he just returned to being a three-year-old-randomly-turning-thirteen.

"His daughter..." He said again, but this time smiled. "I'll protect her with all of what I have."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 - ELEMENTAL ALICE: RYUU-KUN<strong>

Imai just smiled and turned her back on the very motivated Youichi.

"Indeed, you have grown so mature ever since Hyuuga-kun and Mikan graduated and left the Academy." Imai stated. "And to think you disliked her when you're an elementary student."

Youichi's eyes widened. "I did...?"

"Anyways," Imai resumed to her repairs. What a good principal to do repairs by herself, huh. "If you ask me, I would like to train Reishi in her Alice and fighting skills too."

"You'll what?" Youichi asked. "You'll train her in her Alice and fighting skills? Do you know martial arts?"

"Of course not," Imai snapped. "I have thought of her trainer already. It's our little friend living across the Northern Woods."

Youichi's expression changed into a 'Oh my God' look. Yeah, he knew it.

"Also, I'll leave my son to you, Hijiri-kun." Imai smiled. "He just caused another ruckus earlier, so I think he needs discipline already."

. . .

At the same time, Ryuu sat relentlessly in his 'detention seat' made by his mother, Imai. He's instructed never to get up from the chair until he reflects on what he did. And that chair is _alive_.

"Why do I have to be in this situation?" Ryuu scoffed. "I accept any punishment my mother gives me, but HE should be with me! That sadist... He'll see my wrath soon..."

"HI, RYUU-KUN!"

Nosebleed.

"R-Ryuu-kun? W-What happened? Are you all right?"

Another nosebleed.

"Ohmygosh, you're severely bleeding! Stay here, I'll call a doctor!"

"N-No, don't bother..."

Ryuu wipes his nose continuously as REISHI here grabbed a tissue paper out of nowhere. Now that's too much exaggerating.

"Are you all right now? Are you sick?" Reishi touched Ryuu's forehead and neck to see if he has a fever, which made Ryuu steam with hotness.

"Oh, you're hot... But that doesn't seem fever." Reishi wonders.

"I-It's not!" Ryuu finally got the courage to answer back and shove Reishi away from him. "I'm all right, you can leave me alone."

"But I actually came here to see you, Ryuu-kun, and I'm hoping to chat with you so we'll get to know each other."

_R-Really?_

"Woah, what a cool chair! Is that one of Hotaru-sensei's?"

Ryuu blushed again, this time in embarrassment, because he's just seen sitting in a 'detention seat' made by his legendary mother. He turned his head away from Reishi's sight, afraid that she might laugh at him.

"Are you lonely, Ryuu-kun?"

This sudden question made Ryuu's eyes widen in wonder. D-Did this girl just asked a _very _unexpected question?

"I thought you might be lonely, so I came here so you won't be anymore."

T-This girl went here just because of that? Ryuu felt he's melting now. This girl is just too warm for him.

"I-I'm not lonely." Ryuu murmured after a few minutes.

Reishi just stared at him innocently. "I see. Would you mind if I stay here?"

Ryuu looked at Reishi's _sparkling _eyes, and looked down timidly. "I-I don't."

"That's great!" Reishi smiled again, which made Ryuu - as always - blush.

After maaaaaany minutes of silence, Reishi spoke again and created a new topic.

"Ryuu-kun, do you know the meaning of your name?"

Ryuu looked at her again in wonder. "I-I think it means 'Dragon'."

Reishi smiled. "You're right! You know what? I always believed that people's personalities are reflected with their names. When I heard what your name was, I found out what your personality is and I'm correct!"

Ryuu did not respond, but seems so eager to listen.

Reishi then began. "The first thing that comes to mind when I hear the word 'Dragon' is they're wild, violent and very great. They match exactly with your personality, doesn't it?"

With Reishi's explanation, Ryuu just sighed helplessly. _Am I really THAT kind of guy?_

Yeah right.

"Also," Reishi continued. "I believe that dragons are very powerful even though they really not exist. In fairytales, they're always the antagonists and the bad guys... But I think there are no antagonists or bad guys in this world at all. Dragons are like those people who wanted to fight for their rights even though they're being 'manipulated' or 'slaved' or always being 'fought'. Dragons are always being respected and admired because of its power, but at the same time they're always hated by people too. Their fire is their only weapon and shield from the people who are trying to kill them, but they never use it to kill. I believe they're only trying to defend themselves from those people who wanted to wipe their existence out."

Before she knew it, Ryuu is now staring at her very deeply, eyes wiiide open. He's so amazed by this girl who brought his motivation and strength back by this explanation. What she said is VERY much like him, and that's what he's amazed of. Do personalities and appearances of people really reflect with their names?

"Y-You're great..." Ryuu finally said after a long stare of admiration to Reishi. "You found it out..."

Reishi just smiled more. "I also feel like my name also reflect myself! My mom said she's the one who chose my name, which actually means 'Lychee'. Actually, my whole family's names are based on fruits! When I hear the word 'Lychee', I think it's fresh, lively and always joyful. It's also rose-scented, and I feel that's like what my personality is! It also grows flowers during its season and those flowers represent my _kindness_. I'm not boasting or such, but that's what I feel I am. Lychee is also very sweet, so I think I am too! Am I really like a lychee, Ryuu-kun?"

Ryuu continued to stare motionlessly to this cute noisy girl. He answered like he's in _heaven_, saying, "Yes, you definitely are..."

"T-Thanks," Reishi sweat-dropped, wondering if he's still listening. "So... What makes you say you're actually really like a dragon?"

Woah, she sure changes topics fast.

"M-Me?" Ryuu looked around and realized Reishi's asking _him_. "Ah, n-nothing really..."

"Come on, Ryuu-kun! Don't be shy! You can tell me anything; I'm reliable!" Reishi smiled again.

Ryuu blushes again seeing this smile which he can't resist. He finally gave up and decided to tell his _amusing _story to her.

"A-Actually..." Ryuu begun. "My parents knew from the very start that I'm an Alice. They didn't hesitate to enroll me here since my mother is the principal and my father is a teacher. But when I learned my Alice is Elemental which consisted of four elements, I realized I'm missing the Fire Alice. When I asked why, they just said it's common to lose an Alice since the _normal_ maximum number of Alices is only 3. I was four years old when I enrolled the Academy and everyone starts making fun of me because I lack one Alice which incompletes the original four Elemental Alices. I have no proper control of my Alice because it's very powerful and that's what makes them bully me more. Even though my parents are always there to defend me, I feel so affected and I haven't made any friends.

"Additionally, another thing that made my classmates hate me more was because I already have my family inside the school. All of the students were forbidden to see or visit their family and that what makes them so lonely and rebellious, so I'm so lucky to have my parents inside the school with me. They envy my wealth since all of the blessings are showered upon me. But even though that's true, I feel so INCOMPLETE and hurt... And I don't know why.

"Because of my powerful Alice, teachers suggest that I would be perfect for serving the government and going through missions. I'm originally placed in the DA class, but my parents deeply objected, especially father. I don't know why but I think it has something to do with his best friend in the past and he doesn't want the same thing happen to me. Since my mother's a principal and a principal's one of the most powerful in the Academy, they managed to just place me in the less-troubled class: the SA.

"I studied in the Academy for six years and I excel in all subjects and also with my Alice, making me a Special Star. Thus, everyone admires me now and people respect me. I'm so happy because of it, even though I know some of them were not truthful and they're just respecting me because of my rank. But I don't care if that's the case, as long as I can have friends and no one hates me."

Silence occurred again. This time, a _long _one.

Finally, after Reishi's able to swallow everything, she decided to speak.

"Is that why you're angry that my brother also became a Special Star? Because he might be your rival for those people's respects?"

Ryuu just closed his eyes and avoids Reishi's sight.

"Ryuu-kun, that's..." Reishi still can't find the right words to tell Ryuu. It might not be as dark as Anzu's past, but this one's also surprising.

"But... Why are you always overreacting and exaggerating everytime? Even to the point by using your Alice, that's too..."

"Immature, I know." Ryuu snapped. "The reason why I always use my Alice even though it's not necessary is because I desperately wanted to show my missing Alice! I always believe that my Fire Alice will show up... And I believe that if it did, the people around me will finally see me for who I am! I got furious when I found out you and Him have the Fire Alice, since that's the one I've been craving for in my whole life. And to think He's using it for nothing - your brother is using his Alice like it's just play toy and he can't even control it! I got so angry _especially_ He became a Special Star because of _nothing_!"

"R-Ryuu-kun!" Reishi grabbed the panicking Ryuu's shoulders. She has no idea about this huge problem of Ryuu... Is this what you call 'too much pride'?

When Ryuu's gotten into his senses, he finally calms down and apologized to Reishi. He realized he has told the story of half of his life to Reishi, and decided to stop. He suddenly felt so light; like his heavy burden just disappeared. He thinks it's because he has never told anyone about this and he's been keeping it for himself for a long time.

"I-I'm sorry," Ryuu apologized again. "You're probably bored... I shouldn't have told you..."

"No, I'm not." Reishi smiled. "I'm actually very happy that you considered me to be the one to hear you out. I'm honored to be one of the people to hear your story, and I admit I'm so touched that I'm speechless. Thank you, Ryuu-kun."

Suddenly, Ryuu felt the chair letting him go. It looks like he has reflected to what he did, and that made him surprised. This girl just helped him a lot just in an hour. Ryuu thanked her as well, and Reishi smiled.

"But you know what, Ryuu-kun?" Reishi suddenly stated. "Anzu's not what you think he is. Even though I don't know what it is, he has his very own dark past himself."


	14. The Truth Behind the DA Class

Ryuu's eyes widened in surprise. Is Reishi going to tell him Anzu's 'supposed story'? Even though he hates him, he _is _at least interested in knowing him more.

"As you see," Reishi began. "Anzu's been like that ever since we're very young. I don't remember if he just changed, but the Anzu we know today is the Anzu I remember. I said that names may reflect one's personality, so I think it's the same for my brother. Anzu actually means 'Apricot', and as far as I know, an apricot is like dry, cold and dangerous for some people. Apricots mostly grow on winter seasons so they're cold, and I think that's what Anzu's personality is like. I don't say that he's evil or such; he's actually a very kind person and is willing to help others... But he won't show it at all. You see, among Marine Corps, apricots are taboo. They think that apricots are dangerous to their job so they won't eat apricots or allow apricots in their vehicles or even say the word 'apricot'! That's how it's feared by some people - and I believe because of Anzu's personality, he is also very feared. He doesn't have any friends at all when we're young... They were so scared of Anzu that no one won't even bother to talk to him! I, on the other hand, desperately try to find friends for him, but everything just turn to nothing."

Ryuu suddenly cleared his throat. "Did everyone know you guys are Alices?"

Reishi nodded. "Well, yeah... That's why they're scared that Anzu might use his Alice against them. I'm fine because of my carefree nature, so no one's scared of me."

"Then what's with His 'dark past' that you're saying?"

Reishi hesitates for a moment, and then sighed. "I don't know since he won't tell me or our parents... But I think the forest near our home has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"He always leaves home everyday and I realized he always head to the nearby forest. Finally I decided to go with him to find out, but unfortunately he fell down a cliff."

Ryuu's jaws dropped. "He fell down a cliff...?"

"Yeah. Clumsy, right? But of course he's safe because our parents arrived on time. Since then, he never went to the forest anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14 - THE TRUTH BEHIND D.A. CLASS<strong>

It's 4 PM, and the classes have ended. Everyone now heads to their respective Alice classes, with of course, Anzu included.

Anzu walks silently in the corridor towards the DA class while thinking of having a word with the teacher regarding his Star Rank. He's been wondering about it the whole time, and he wants an answer right away.

On the way to his class, he _unexpectedly _came across the Prez, Youichi.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." Youichi greeted.

Anzu ignored him.

"Come on, let's go to the DA together."

Anzu ignored him and walked ahead.

"How's your second day?"

Anzu ignored him and continued to walk.

"I see you're not wearing your Star Rank... Aren't you happy becoming a Special Star?"

Anzu ignored him and... Wait.

"SPEAKING of which." Anzu stated loud and clear as if he's going to lecture Youichi. "Explain to me in five seconds on how I got this Star Rank."

Youichi gets surprised by this sudden action. "Woah, that's a direct question. Let me think..."

"One."

"W-Wait, I said..."

"Two."

"You're rushing me... I..."

"Three."

"I-Gave-You-That-Star-Rank-Because-The-VAHSPE!-Said-So-And-We're-Thinking-On-Making-You-Become-Top-One-Under-The-Government!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . !

"You're delayed by one second."

"AW, COME ON!" Youichi gasped for his breath. This is what you call WTH. This is the first time he's been treated like _stupid _by some sadist.

"Why would you want me to become top one under the government?"

"Well, that's..." Youichi hesitates for a moment, and realized he just revealed something that _isn't _supposed to be revealed. "You should let either Ibaragi-sensei or Narumi-sensei tell you that."

Anzu stared at Youichi for a moment and continued to walk. "To Ibaragi-sensei, then. I'm on my way to the DA class so I won't go further anymore."

Youichi just watched Anzu zoom away from him, and closed his eyes. He believes that he knows what he's doing with Natsume's son.

. . .

The DA class, as Anzu thinks it is, resumes to its normal dark atmosphere. Everyone were like statues on their places, and they're not really very friendly to begin with.

Anzu, even though a little scared of the sight, proceeds to enter and quickly searches for Ibaragi. A moment later he found her, sitting on the edge of the room. He then approached her, which surprised Ibaragi a bit.

"We need to talk." Anzu stated.

"We _need_?" Ibaragi muttered, surprised. "Why?"

"It has something to do with this class and myself." Anzu said and headed outside again. "Come on."

Ibaragi wondered about this sudden movement of Anzu's, but decides to follow him anyway. The red glowing eyes from before followed the sight of the two disappear in the shadows.

Anzu and Ibaragi headed to a quiet hallway with no people around. Anzu suddenly stop and so did Ibaragi.

After a moment of silence, Ibaragi finally proceeds to talk. "Look, I have no idea why I'm kind of 'scared' from a kid like you, well perhaps it's because I remember Natsume-kun from you... But anyways, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Anzu turned around and looked at her seriously. "You think I'm that stupid not to know about what you're hiding from me? I knew that this class isn't a 'happy' one like you always say. This class is just exactly what father says and I understand it! Those people inside... They hate me. I have no idea what my parents did in this Academy for me to be _this _respected... What do I have to do with them?"

"A-Anzu-kun... I have no idea what you're saying - "

"I'm telling you I'm not stupid to be easily played with." Anzu suddenly grabbed Ibaragi's arm covered with her long-sleeved shirt. "I've been seeing you for a while now that you kept wearing jackets and long-sleeves."

Ibaragi started to sweat and smiled forcefully. "W-What about it...?"

"You're still trying to hide it?" Anzu suddenly pushed the sleeve through her shoulders and something he expected meets his eyes. There were random BLACK MARKS covered all over her arm. "Tell me what this is."

"A-Anzu-kun!" Ibaragi pulled her arm away from his grip and covered it again. What's with this kid? How _did _he know?

"I can see those black marks showing." Anzu said as Ibaragi's jaws dropped in shock. "I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking. What's that? Tell me what it is."

Ibaragi hesitated. "I don't think this has something to do with you..."

"Yes it does," Anzu snapped. "I feel it has something to do with my parents."

Ibaragi hid her face from Anzu in despair. She's just being busted at the very moment, by this troublesome kid. Knowing she can't escape from him, she finally spoke.

"It has nothing to do with them," Ibaragi blurted out. "But it has something to do with your parents' revelation. This mark is been stuck with me ever since I'm twelve years old because of a certain man - the former teacher of the DA."

A tear suddenly dropped from Ibaragi's eye which surprised Anzu a bit. "T-That's all you need to know... Nothing else." Ibaragi sobbed as she wiped her tears out.

Anzu finally thought of changing the subject. He then remembered about the topic with his Star Rank and decided to just accuse her with it.

"Then answer me in five seconds. Why do I became a Special Star in the first place?"

Ibaragi just stared at the furious Anzu, terrified.

"A-Anzu-kun," Ibaragi shivered, "I-I don't think five seconds is enough to explain..."

"Five seconds is over. That's not the answer I'm needing."

"No, wait, Anzu-kun..." Ibaragi cupped her mouth in fear, thinking she must be ready if Anzu uses his Alice against her. Well, she has Anzu's Alice counterpart, so she'll be able to fight him anyway.

"Look." Ibaragi took a few steps close to him. "The Academy's staff realized that your parents are actually missing and you're the only one to be able to find them."

Anzu, instead of acting surprised, just continued to stare blankly at her. Ibaragi wonders why he doesn't even react a bit about the news... Did he know about it already?

"I don't know anything about it, if that's what you're thinking." Anzu stated and Ibaragi gasped. "No, I didn't read your mind. I definitely figured out about it since there's _no way _they'll be at home as Hotaru-sensei says. They are definitely finding a way on how to wipe out those AAO guys."

"Then... Do you know where they are now?" Ibaragi asked.

"Of course not. But you said something earlier: I will be the only one to be able to find them. So that's why they placed me in the DA because I might be of help. Hotaru-sensei says everything has a reason, and this one should be it. Am I right?"

Ibaragi nodded slightly. "You're not yet able to control your Alice well, so we do consider your sister to be the one to be in the DA - "

"My sister?" Unexpectedly, Ibaragi just saw the fierce in Anzu's eyes. Anzu's aura suddenly changed and it looks like the atmosphere just became suddenly... Hot. "My sister is going to participate in the DA?"

"N-No, Anzu-kun, I - "

"MY SISTER isn't going to participate in _any _of your fiendish acts! I dare you touch her and you'll end up answering to me!"

Before he knew it, fire then began to appear between them and it suddenly acted insane. There's a big chance that it's going to burn Ibaragi into ashes if she doesn't use her Alice instantly. She successfully defended herself with her Alice by freezing the fire Anzu made, and that made him realize of what he had just done.

"Don't worry, Anzu-kun." Ibaragi calmed him down by cooling the atmosphere around them. "We are not going to put you and your sister in danger."

Anzu sighed and groaned. He's too sick of not being able to control his Alice... Maybe he _should _seek for a teacher.

"S-Sorry." Anzu closed his eyes in humiliation. "But... Why did you choose me then? You know I'm not used with my Alice yet..."

"Since you're something like a reincarnation of your father, we feel you have inherited everything from him... Even your skill, determination, and that nasty attitude of yours. We think if you train well, you'll be as great as your father... Or even _more_."

Anzu just stared at her enthusiastically. He then suddenly remembered his conversation with his father when he was young; something regarding about 'NEVER let yourself be placed inside the DA.' He kept agreeing with it intentionally, but now... Would he follow what he thinks is the _right_ thing to do?

After a few minutes of thinking deeply, Anzu finally made his decision. "Fine. But I have two conditions."

"What is it?"

"First, I don't want my sister to be involved with this in any way; I don't even want her to know about what I'm doing. Second, if I did well in training and in other aspects, I want you to tell me why my parents became The Legends."

Ibaragi's eyes widened in wonder. "You don't know about it yet?"

"Let's just say I don't pay any attention to it until now."

"O-Okay." Ibaragi agreed and then smiled. "You're the boss."

"Well then..." Anzu looked at Ibaragi with another of his fiery eyes and sounded _really _determined. "When is my first mission?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Whew! That's the 14th chapter already! It's slowly getting to the climax... Then to the ending. ;)

Don't worry guys! Mikan and Natsume will be greatly focused on the end! Thanks for all the criticisms, I appreciate it... They're making me a better author by giving out my mistakes. :D I'll try to do what you guys want soon!

Thanks for reading and reviewing... Please keep up with me til the very end! It'll only be like... Less that 20 chapters more! :)**  
><strong>


End file.
